


Imborrable

by jacklakeisly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacklakeisly/pseuds/jacklakeisly
Summary: No sabe su nombre pero conoce sus ojos, esos que le ven como si el fuera capas de bajarle la luna y las estrellas con un solo brazo.Como si no fuera el arma de Hydra, como si no fuera solo un muñeco roto, alguien que esta tan incompleto que ya no sabe como ser un persona.Pero el nunca le abandono, por eso le extraño aunque no le recordaba, por eso lo oculto, porque fue...Es...Y siempre sera su imborrable





	1. Prologo

La primera vez que tiene el eco de un recuerdo no lo reconoce, de hecho aun ahora duda que fuera eso.

Estaba en una misión, y mientras seguía a su objetivo de turno paso por un parque, nada nuevo, nada que se tuviera que tomar en cuenta.

Excepto por las repentinas risas infantiles que captaron su atención y al buscar los niños que antes no vio solo se encontró con un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules que lo ve como si el pudiera bajarle el cielo o la luna, como si el fuera capas de hacer proezas inimaginables y no fuera solo el asesino de HYDRA.

Lo que hace que ese recuerdo se mantenga es el anhelo y el profundo temor que ese niño producen en el, así que retoma su rápida marcha ignorando el peso de la mirada de aquel niño.

Nunca le dijo a los doctores que con cada borrado ese niño se mantuvo, ya que lo guardo como su secreto, su único secreto. Porque ese niño era un recuerdo imborrable.

La segunda vez que vio aquel niño era de noche y el hecho de que fuera tan divisible como si tuviera brillo propio fue lo que le hizo comprender que ese niño era parte del pasado al que no podía acceder pero del que este niño de alguna forma desconocida logro salirse, solo para colarse en su presente, esta vez el niño corrió hasta el y se sento a su lado mientras el esperaba pacientemente a que el objetivo estuviera en su punto de mira, un tiro certero y el trabajo ya estaría tan bien hecho como cualquier otro, solo que esta vez sintió que lo que hacia estaba mal, como si de alguna forma su actuar pudiera mancillar al niño a su lado, el cual lo volvía a ver con ese brillo que tanto miedo le causaba. 

Tan concentrado estaba en el niño que por poco pierde la oportunidad de acabar con cabalidad su misión, no lo pensó, solo cumplio la orden “Acabar con el objetivo” luego de ver el cuerpo caer volteo a ver al niño, encontrado el espacio a su lado nuevamente vacio...Ese día sintió un gran hueco en el pecho, y nuevamente después del borrado y en el proceso de volver a ser criogenizado solo se pregunto si el niño se había ido porque el había disparado el arma, porque había tomado una vida.

Cuando volvió a despertar no volvió a ver al niño, y tiene que reconocer que lo busco por todas partes, casi al nivel del desespero, tanto así que fue castigado por su manejador recordándole que tenia un objetivo y que no podía tener distracciones.

No sabe cuantos años pasaron pero la próxima vez que vio al niño de ojos azules fue el mismo día que conocio a su nuevo manejador.

Alexander Pierce


	2. Capitulo 2

Cap 1  
La primera vez que le presentaron al joven que parecía tener unos 24 años se le helo la sangre, esos ojos que a pesar de ser un azul claro, que en cualquier otra persona habría podido calificar de cálidos, eran fríos, tanto que pudo sentir como su cuerpo se erizaba a pesar de que estaban en un lugar caliente, el chico se quedo quieto esperando que su superior lo presentara como su nuevo manejador, una formalidad más para el nuevo que para el, ya que en su próximo borrado lo olvidaría.

O así lo creyó hasta que sintió que una mano pequeña se aferraba a su mano izquierda y a su pierna, como si se ocultara de esos fríos ojos azules, no quito su vista del frente, no necesitaba hacerlo, el sabia que era su niño quien estaba a su lado, así como también supo que su temor era el mismo del niño, ambos sabían que si Pierce lo descubría lo borraría para siempre.


	3. Capitulo 3

No sabe cómo reaccionar, Pearce le ordeno que se dejara hacer y que no opusiera resistencia, que él se encargaría que lo disfrutara.

Y no está seguro si de verdad es a esto lo que llaman disfrutar, porque su cuerpo tiembla debido a las sensaciones provocadas por Pierce, pero algo dentro de él se retuerce como una bestia que está siendo torturada. 

Pero lo que más teme es abrir los ojos y enfrentarse al niño de ojos azules, hasta ahora le ha perdonado todo, ha estado a su lado en cada misión y nunca ha dejado de verlo como si el pudiera bajarle la luna, por eso teme, no sabe si su niño sería capaz de perdonarle esto, si volverá a verlo de la misma forma, si seguirá a su lado.

Se muerde los labios para no hacer ruido cuando un dedo entra a su cuerpo, es una sensación extraña y a la vez conocida, lo cual lógicamente le hace saber que no es la primera vez que hace algo como esto, el solo pensarlo hace que sienta nauseas.

¿Algún otro manejador lo ha tocado de esa manera?

De pronto desea que llegue el momento de borrado, quiere olvidar esto, quiere olvidarlo todo, pero si el niño de ojos azules esta no lo podrá hacer, tendrá que recordar.

-Déjame escucharte-ordena Pierce pasando los dedos pos sus labios y dientes, obligándole a que deje de morderse y abra la boca, recibiendo esos dedos que acarician su lengua mientras un segundo dedo se une al primero tocando un punto en su interior que lo hace medio gritar de la sorpresa, su cuerpo conoce las sensaciones, pero él las rechaza, quiere huir, no desea esto, pero no tiene a donde escapar, Pierce es su manejador y su deber es obedecer, los dedos de su boca le abandonan, porque saben que no se va a callar más, y ahora recorren su espalda y pecho recorriendo los caminos que las cicatrices han dejado en su piel.

-Si pudieras verte como yo te veo-susurran a su oído, labios cálidos muerden debajo de su oreja haciéndole lloriquear, y es debido a que esto si se sintió bien que su cerebro tarda en procesar que esa no es la voz de Pierce. Abre los ojos entre sorprendido y asustado, no escucho entrar a nadie más y para él es suficiente con Pierce.

-Respira tonto, solo soy yo, o es que acaso ya me olvidaste?-está tentado a decirle a la voz que sí, que le olvido, que no tiene la menor idea de quién demonios se supone que es, pero la bestia en su interior ha dejado de lloriquear y retorcerse, ahora ronronea y esa repentina tranquilidad que siente le hace saber que si sabe de quién es esta voz, aunque no le pueda dar un nombre o un rostro, si le puede dar unos hermosos ojos azules.

-Eres tan hermoso-afirma la voz y siente un beso en su cuello, luego una mordida que le hace aferrarse a las sabanas de la cama, nuevamente quiere decirle al dueño de esa voz que está equivocado que no es hermoso, que es horrible, es el puño de HYDRA, se ha manchado tantas veces las manos de sangre que ya perdió la cuenta. Pero solo gime cuando los dedos que ya no son rústicos, sino suaves, largos y extrañamente finos a pesar de que sabe que son manos grandes se convierten en tres y le tocan de una forma que le está derritiendo, que le está enloqueciendo-Creo que jamás podré olvidar esto-gime sin saber si fue por el sonido de su risa o por esos dedos que volvieron a tocar ese punto en su interior que le hace ver las estrellas.

Quiere decirle que el si le olvido, pero sabe que es mentira, tal vez le falten piezas, como su nombre y su rostro adulto, su historia juntos, pero aun así le extraña, no le recuerda pero le extraña porque sabe que le tuvo, porque sabe que existió. Así que en lugar de decir algo se inclina hacia atrás buscando más de las caricias, respondiendo primero su cuerpo que su cerebro.

-Siempre tan ansioso, pero tendrás que esperar esta vez, recuerda que yo soy el Capitán y por ende quien manda-la burla no es hiriente ni humillante, más bien picara, pero de igual forma le dan ganas de estrellarle un buen puñetazo en la mandíbula.

Pierde la noción del tiempo mientras estas manos le recorren como si fuera una obra de arte que necesitara aprenderse de memoria, y esa voz le habla con diversión, con picardía, pero sobre todo con cariño. Cuando finalmente sus cuerpos se unen es que busca su reflejo en el cristal roto que recuerda haber visto frente a la cama, son ojos azules los que le devuelven la mirada, pero no son fríos, son cálidos y le ven como si el pudiera bajarle la condenada luna...Tal vez le pregunte a los científicos como hacer eso.


	4. Capitulo 4

Cap 4  
Vuelve a ver a Pierce mucho después y lo agradece profundamente, por los cambios en su rostro calcula que han pasado cerca de 15 años, se mantiene impasible, mientras los fríos ojos de Pierce le detallan buscando algo que finalmente no encuentra, porque no hay nada, porque el hombre que estuvo con el aquella noche no fue Pierce. Así que el mantiene su rostro sereno como siempre sin expresión alguna. Y se levanta para ir a su próxima misión. 

Lo primero que piensa al llegar es que no le gusta la arena lo segundo es que aún no ha visto a su niño de ojos azules, y se pregunta si va a aparecer. Le extraña a pesar de no saber quién es, le anhela aunque no le recuerde.

Pero no le ve, y lo agradece porque de haberlo hecho no se habría podido concentrar y la mujer pelirroja lo habría podido matar, no es igual a él en capacidades pero está claro que es peligrosa a su propia manera.

Al final ella se llevó una herida al nivel de la cadera y el en la pierna aunque en ningún momento demostró estar herido, solo volvió con HYDRA y ellos se encargaron de curarlo y devolverlo a su cámara de hielo, antes de volver a dormir, ve al niño de ojos azules, esta vez le sonríe como si fuera navidad y el finalmente le hubiese dado la luna en una caja, mueve la mano en su dirección y cuando se da la vuelta es que comprende que está diciendo adiós, eso le duele pero no lo demuestra, así que cierra los ojos y deja que el frio le lleve.

 

 

 

 

Lo que el no supo es que 5 años después S.H.I.E.L.D encontró a Steve Rogers, el niño de ojos azules.


	5. Capitulo 5

La primera vez que le ve en el puente no le presta atención, esta tan concentrado en su objetivo que no le reconoce, aunque en su defensa ninguno se mantiene el tiempo suficiente quietos para estarse reconociendo, no es hasta que le tumba la máscara que el otro de verdad lo ve y habla, que le habla a él.

-¿Bucky?-se congela por un segundo porque reconoce esa voz y ahora que le ve, que de verdad le está viendo, se da cuenta que este hombre tiene los ojos de su niño.

-¿Quién es Bucky?-responde molesto levantando el arma en un acto reflejo, deseando que el otro siga defendiéndose, que se mueva y deje de verlo con esos ojos azules que le sacuden el piso.

Y por solo segundos titubea para disparar, segundos que la pelirroja aprovecha y que el secretamente agradece.

Más tarde cuando Pierce se niega a decirle quien es el hombre del puente y ordena que le vuelvan a borrar, él no puede dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento no haber publicado antes, solo digamos que una cosa planea uno, otra lo que planea el destino con uno.


	6. Capitulo 6

Es la primera vez que no cumple una orden de HYDRA, es la primera vez que toma una decisión, aunque salvar al hombre del puente fue más una reacción que algo que se tomó su tiempo pensar.

Así que ahora vaga sin rumbo fijo negado a volver con HYDRA, quiere llegar a alguna parte pero no sabe a dónde y se siente perdido, está aprendiendo a vivir, a ordenarse a cumplir las funciones básicas de todo ser vivo, comer, hacer sus necesidades y dormir, aunque este último tiende a desecharlo hasta que no tiene más opciones, cada vez que cierra los ojos tiene pesadillas, memorias de sus pecados que le atormentan y no le permiten tener paz, a veces desea acurrucarse y olvidarlo todo, pero están esos recuerdos del niño de ojos azules, recuerdos de ellos dos juntos, recuerdos en el que ya no son niños, y los últimos que más le confunden son aquellos en que el hombre del puente le ve como si estuviera viendo las estrellas donde repite las mismas palabras el día que recordó su voz por primera vez, porque en partes Steve se coló a su presente saltándose todos los borrados que HYDRA le hizo, y tal vez lo borraron a él, a James “Bucky” Barnes. A Bucky, pero no pudieron borrar a Steve Rogers y eso lo asusta más que las noches de pesadilla. Le asusta no ser lo que Steve Rogers espera después de 70 años.


	7. Chapter 7

No sabe en qué momento perdió el conocimiento, pero tampoco le sorprende tanto, negarse a probar bocado por dos semanas tuvo sus consecuencias, fuera supersoldado o no.

Lo que en realidad le inquieta es despertar en una cama limpia, en un cuarto que se ve agradable aunque un poco frio como si el dueño de ese cuarto no terminara de pertenecer ahí, aun así resulta más cómodo que un laboratorio de HYDRA.

Trata de levantarse pero un peso en su costado se lo impide y es cuando da con el dueño del lugar, y se sorprende de no haberle notado antes (la altura de Rogers hace difícil no notarlo) pero ahí casi acurrucado a su lado reconoce que no lo vio, y de pronto tiene unas inmensas ganas de huir, así que con todo el cuidado del mundo se levanta tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, porque como Rogers abra los ojos, no sabe que vaya a pasar, se siente como bestia acorralada y solo quiere huir, y casi lo logra, ya está a punto de abrir la puerta cuando le escucha, es apenas un susurro, pero sus oídos pueden escuchar mucho más que los de un humano corriente.

-Bucky- y está perdido porque no tuvo que ver los ojos de Rogers, solo escuchar su voz para dar media vuelta y regresar a su lado, jalar a Rogers para que también este cómodo a su lado y volver a dormirse sintiendo los brazos de este envolverle como si temiera que él se fuera a ir, lo cual es tonto porque aunque quiera no podrá, porque HYDRA no pudo borrar a Steve Rogers y ahora que este lo encontró él no va irse por nada del mundo.

Cuando Steve despierta y se encuentra con Bucky entre sus brazos concluye que después de todo valió la pena dormir por 70 años si al final podía volver a tener al hombre entre sus brazos a su lado...Si, al final todo valió la pena.


	8. Chapter 8

La paciencia que Rogers le tiene debería de considerarse ilegal, porque hasta el reconoce que esta insoportable, anda paranoico, huraño y los peores días ni habla ni come, hasta el punto que Rogers lo baña, y con su asquerosa paciencia lo obliga a que haga las cosas básicas, en días como esos detesta a Rogers y trata de hacérselo saber fulminándolo con la mirada, porque se niega a hablar, porque está molesto y no sabe cómo desahogarse.

Pero así como Rogers es paciente también es un completo cabrón ya que a veces solo se ríe y le besa la frente mientras le acaricia el cabello y él se tensa y quiere brincar como los gatos, pero aprieta las manos y se queda quieto dejándose hacer porque muy a pesar de todo le encanta que Rogers le toque, pero en otras solo le ve con picardía y le reta a que haga las cosas él solito si tanto le molesta que él se las haga, y como siempre Rogers le hace reaccionar, así que se levanta y termina el día por sí mismo, bajo la burlona mirada de Rogers, quien al final le da un beso en la frente y le acaricia el cabello hasta que se duerme en su pecho y entre sus brazos.

Después de los primeros 3 días el dejo de dormir en el cuarto que Rogers le dijo que era suyo y se metió directamente a la cama de este, había descubierto que dormir entre los brazos de este hacia que las pesadillas lo dejaran quieto por más tiempo, no es que se hayan ido solo que ahora le dejan un poco más tranquilo, por supuesto siempre hay noches en que las pesadillas vuelven y al final termina retorciéndose y gritando hasta que Rogers le despierta sosteniendo sus muñecas contra el colchón, susurrando su nombre con suavidad, sus frentes pegadas y esos ojos azules que le roban el aliento, y es en esos momentos cuando detesta a Rogers porque sigue viéndolo como si el pudiera bajarle el cielo, con la luna, las estrellas y todo lo que el deseara, porque es Bucky, como si el no fuera el Soldado del Invierno, como si no hubiese cobrado todas aquellas vidas solo por orden de HYDRA. Como si no estuviera manchado de sangre tierra y lágrimas.

Es por eso que lo dice con palabras, mitad por la pesadilla que ha tenido, mitad por descargar su ira.

-Odio cuando me ves de esa manera-sisea retorciéndose tratando de soltarse del agarre de Rogers, quiere salir de ahí, si es posible que la tierra se lo trague, quiere desaparecer.

-¿Y cómo te veo Bucky?-pregunto observándolo, viéndolo de una forma que lo hace sentir expuesto, como si pudiera ver cada detalle de él, y eso solo es una parte de sus temores, porque es como si no pudiera ocultarle nada a esos ojos azules.

El tener que responder a eso le irrita más aun así que cierra la boca, aprieta tanto los labios que sabe que estos forman una línea muy fina, Rogers sabe que no va a hablar así que solo le suelta y se acurruca a su lado, abrazándole y susurrando palabras que son incomprensibles para él, porque no está escuchando lo que dice, solo puede oír el sonido de su voz y eso es suficiente para volver a traerle paz, y sentirse avergonzado por su arrebato, por eso antes de dormirse termina murmurando un lo siento tan bajo, que solo Rogers pudo haberlo escuchado.

-No pasa nada Bucky, solo duerme, yo estaré aquí-afirma Rogers besándole las cienes y él tiene ganas de llorar porque no debería de merecer el cariño de este hombre, no lo merece pero tampoco se siente capaz de alejarse de él. Es egoísta, es humano y ya no puede negárselo.

 

Steve no duerme esa noche, se queda pensando y no sabe qué hacer, le desespera no saber cómo ayudar a Bucky y en especial el que a veces este no parece querer ser ayudado, también está el hecho de que sabe que sus sentimientos también deben de estar atosigándolo y no es lo que quiere, cuando la noche se convierte en mañana y mientras el amanecer ilumina el cuarto decide finalmente pedir ayuda.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogers le explica que van a ver a unos amigos de él, que son un poco singulares pero todos son buena gente, él tiene ganas de decirle que puede ir solito a ver a sus amigos, pero esa condenada mirada en los ojos de Rogers lo hacen suspirar y levantarse a vestirse. No le sorprende que al salir del cuarto Rogers ya está en la entrada con la puerta abierta y luciendo deslumbrante, el solo trata de ignorar como se le retuercen las tripas, sabe porque es, pero se niega a darle nombre.

Cuando llegan a la torre, ve a Rogers y recuerda lo que ha dicho sobre que sus amigos son un poco singulares... A su parecer la palabra se ha quedado corta, pero si tiene un amigo como el, bueno supone que no debería de sorprenderse por lo que va a encontrarse ahí dentro.

Quien sale a recibirles es el hombre de color que recuerda haberle arrancado un ala.

-Cuando me dijiste que la búsqueda se cancelaba ya me imaginaba yo que le habías encontrado tu solo-el hombre de color niega y ve a Rogers con fingida molestia, este solo se encoge de hombre, no luce para nada culpable.

-Necesitaba tiempo-es todo lo que responde. Y él se pregunta a cuál de los dos se refiere...Tal vez a ambos.

-Soy Sam Wilson-se presenta el hombre de color tendiéndole la mano, y el la acepta más por inercia, memoria muscular se repite. Su cuerpo siempre sabrá hacer cosas que su mente tarda más en procesar.   
Acepta la mano del otro pero se queda en silencio, no sabe que nombre dar, solo conoce el nombre de Bucky porque es así como Rogers lo llama, y no se siente preparado para que alguien más lo llame de esa forma.

-Puedo decirte Barnes o James si no te molesta-ofrece Sam como si supiera el porqué de su predicamento, aun sostiene su mano, y el descubre que el tacto de Sam no le es incómodo.

-Barnes-responde, porque hasta donde sabe los nombres son una cuestión bastante personal, y el aun siente que en cualquier momento puede salir corriendo.

-Bien, un placer conocerte sin que tratemos de matarnos Barnes-afirma Sam y él sabe que bromea, así que asiente, Rogers solo se da una palmada en la frente al parecer a él no le gusto la broma-El resto espera arriba, Natasha tuvo que amenazar a Stark para que no bajara el a recibirlos...-deja de escuchar la voz de Sam. Su mente se queda procesando el nombre Stark, tratando de recordar, sabe que ese nombre le es conocido, pero no logra acceder a esa memoria.

Entran al ascensor, el solo sigue a Rogers, quien lo tiene cogido de una esquina de la chaqueta, sabe que está perdido en su mente y le deja estar, esperando a que vuelva.

Sam lo nota y lo pregunta.

-Cuando algo atrae su atención, se concentra en acceder a esa memoria, la busca con tanta insistencia que se puede quedar quieto por horas-explica Steve y Sam asiente, hay cosas que él sabe cómo manejar pero hay otras que le van a costar, pero sabe que Steve confía en él y así tenga que tragarse un libro de psicología él va a ayudar.

Natasha observa a Stark y cuenta hasta 100 para no noquearlo, lo cual no le costaría mucho, pero está segura que en amistades normales eso no es aceptable, aunque Stark provoca ese deseo en la mayoría, excepto en Thor y en Bruce/Hulk, habría pensado que es por ser un par de gigantes, pero Steve iguala a Thor en estatura y está segura que él ha perdido su cuenta interna con tal de no golpear a Stark más por ética que por buen corazón, y un poco de lógica siendo realistas no cree que Iron Man salga bien parado si el Capitán América lo golpea cuando no lleve la armadura.

-Los invitados han llegado Sr-anuncia la voz de Jarvis, y ella se prepara psicológicamente, se pregunta qué tipo de reacción tendrá el Soldado del Invierno ante alguien como Stark.

Cuando el ascensor se abre Steve le tomo de los hombros y lo guía, el sigue perdido en su mente, tratando de encontrar algo que lo relacione al apellido Stark.

-Estaba planteando mandar un par de armaduras a recogerlos capi, ya sabes por si te perdías a mitad de camino y confundías mi torre con otra-comenta Tony todo sonrisas y Steve solo pone los ojos en blancos, ese fue un chiste estúpido y todos lo saben.

-Es poco probable que pueda confundir tu torre con otra-dice de todos modos, porque sabe que eso complace el ego de Tony y por hoy necesita que su ego este bien complacido, ha notado que el brazo izquierdo de Bucky no le responde en ciertos momentos y quiere pedirle que lo revise, claro solo si Bucky lo permite.

La voz no le es familiar pero la forma medio burlesca si lo es, es por eso que levanta la vista buscando al dueño de dicha voz, y se encuentra con un hombre que tiene un sinfín de diferencias, pero que de inmediato le hace recordar a Howard Stark.

-Sí, no es mucha molestia Sarge, necesito que me ayudes a probar estas armas y me des un informe detallado de su uso- le pidio Howard apareciendo de la nada y casi provocándole un susto de muerto.

-Aún no se para que me pides un informe si de todos modos tu estas ahí cuando las utilizo-contesto de mala gana tomando el saco que el hombre carga, porque al parecer es bastante pesado aunque para él es como llevar su mochila del colegio, Howard le lanza una mirada evaluativa como si se cuestionara donde guarda los músculos y el bufa para atraer su atención-¿El lugar de siempre?-cuestiona más por costumbre que por verdadera duda. 

Howard asiente, y él se va primero sabe que en un rato los comandos aulladores van a ir a verlo disparar a unos cuantos blancos, al rato se les unirá Steve, el solo se pregunta si Howard quiere probar las armas o es su puntería ya que con cada prueba los objetivos están más lejos.

La respiración se le corta y retrocede chocando con el cuerpo de Rogers que aún le sostiene.

Es de noche y el objetivo va tranquilo hablando con su mujer, puede leerle los labios, mientras los ve a través de la mira. El hombre le dice a la mujer que este año tiene una sorpresa preparada para su hijo, que está seguro que le va a gustar. Y ella responde que todo lo que tiene que hacer es pasar el día de navidad completo a su lado y Tony será feliz.  
El hombre ríe, y le dice que ese es parte del plan, necesita estar todo el día con su hijo para que puedan armar el regalo. La mujer bufa y niega aunque tiene una sonrisa en el rostro. 

Ambos están tan perdidos en el otro que no notan el camión, tampoco están preparados para su disparo que atraviesa el auto y corta los cables de dirección, no importa cuánto mueva el volante el hombre no podrá quitar el auto del camino del camión, y este empuja a una velocidad de vértigo, llevándoles directo al abismo, el observa todo a través de la mira de su rifle, ve sus rostros deformarse por el temor como el hombre trata de abrir la puerta del lado de su mujer para que ella salte, pero es demasiado tarde el auto está cayendo, y él sabe que si no les mato la caída lo hizo el fuego de la explosión, le gusta pensar que murieron al momento de caer, le desagradan las muertes lentas, por eso es preciso y rápido.

Steve sabe que Bucky se va a desmayar mucho antes de escuchar la exclamación de Natasha y del resto, así que sus manos se mueven de sus hombros a su cintura y su pecho se pega a su espalda, siendo su apoyo inmediato, impidiendo que caiga.

 

 

 

Mientras ve a Bucky dormir en uno de los tantos cuartos de la torre, Steve se pregunta cuantas cosas guardan esas memorias borradas, cuantas cosas HYDRA no escribió en los archivos.


	10. Chapter 10

Es como un deja vu, despertar en un cuarto que no le es conocido y con Rogers durmiendo sentado con medio cuerpo sobre la cama.

Solo que esta vez no se levanta para huir, si no para explorar el lugar en el que se encuentran, le es extraño lo impersonal que es este lugar en comparación con el departamento de Rogers, que está lleno de cosas de otros tiempos, todo lo que le ha llamado la atención de las épocas que no pudo vivir las fue adquiriendo.

Un ruido atrae su atención y se acerca en silencio a lo que supone es el salón encontrándose con el que él sabe es Stark, está maldiciendo por lo bajo por tropezarse con la mesita, no sabe porque Stark está ahí, así que solo se queda quieto viéndolo, esperando.

-¡Maldmmm...La madre que te pario!-exclama en un susurro cuando lo ve, al parecer le ha causado lo que llaman un susto de muerte-¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta ahí sin que yo te escuchara?-cuestiona segundos después luciendo maravillado.

El solo inclina un poco la cabeza, buscando los detalles en este hombre que hicieron que recordara a Howard Stark, no los logra identificar pero sabe que están ahí.

-Por favor no le digas a la agente Romanof que me viste, solo baje a ser un buen anfitrión y verificar que estaban cómodos-se explica Stark y él está por decirle que en realidad no le importa, pero Sam aparece y se calla su respuesta.

-Bajo porque es un cotilla-corrigió sentándose en el sofá y haciéndole señas para que se sentara también, se muerde la lengua al ver que Stark se sienta enfrente de él, al parecer hay algo de su persona que atrae por completo su atención.

-Creo que te incomodo un poco, pero es que me muero de ganas por examinar ese brazo tuyo-confiesa y parece un niño que esta ante el árbol de navidad más grande del mundo, y es esa comparación lo que hace que vuelva a recordar y suelte la bomba sin anestesia.

-Forme parte del asesinato de tus padres-y son solo 7 palabras, pero han caído como un balde de agua fría que ha dejado a todos de hielo el incluido, si Stark quiere matarlo no va a defenderse. Pero no hace nada solo lo ve con los ojos sin enfocar como si no le estuviera viendo a él.

Quien reacciona primero es Sam, suelta una palabrota y se para en una sola carrera a buscar a Rogers supone, ya que ha entrado por donde él ha salido.

-¿Tu manejabas el camión?-cuestiona la voz hueca de Stark y el regresa su atención a este, encontrándose con un hombre diferente, este es frio y metódico.

-No-contesta, aun espera una reacción violenta por parte de este, pero el solo asiente y le observa con más fuerza.

-¿Qué hiciste tú?-cuestiona de forma directa.

-Dispare a la dirección del auto, para que no pudieran quitarlo del camino del camión-explica y Stark asiente, suspira y se soba el cuello. Luce cansado y él se siente incómodo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta y le ve sin emoción, como si no estuviera con uno de los implicados de la muerte de sus padres.

-Porque fue una misión de HYDRA-decirlo aunque sea verdad no le quita el sabor amargo de la boca.

-Si hubieses podido elegir. ¿Qué habrías hecho?-

-Le habría disparado al conductor del camión-contesta antes si quiera de pensar en la respuesta, y sabe que es verdad, por lo que se calla y no dice más nada, aun espera que Stark reaccione de alguna forma que no sea esta.

-Entonces tú no mataste a mis padres, fue HYDRA, y el hombre al volante, no tu-es la respuesta de Stark antes de levantarse, los pasos apresurados de Rogers y Sam es lo primero que escuchan antes de que lleguen y ambos se acercan a Stark este niega y se va con Sam.

Rogers los ve irse y después se regresa y se sienta a su lado.

-Fue eso lo que recordaste-no es una pregunta pero el aun así asiente, busca los ojos de Rogers espera que lo vea con asco o decepción, pero ese infinito cariño sigue ahí y él lo agradece así que se acerca hasta estar casi acurrucado sobre el otro, quien no pone queja alguna, por el contrario lo aprieta fuertemente contra su cuerpo, como si así pudiera protegerlo de todos sus demonios-No fue tu culpa Bucky-afirma y cuando trata de negar es que se da cuenta que está llorando, y no sabe cómo parar así que se aferra más al cuerpo de Rogers y llora, deja salir todo lo que lleva por dentro, grita porque con cada vida que tomo una parte de él también murió, y Rogers no merece esta versión incompleta de su amigo, porque no sabe si algún día podrá armarse por completo, no sabe si podrá volver a cerrar los ojos sin temor a que una pesadilla le espere. No sabe cómo volver a ser Bucky Barnes, y sabe que ese es el hombre que Rogers está esperando.


	11. Chapter 11

Al día siguiente van a ver a Stark a petición de este a su taller, el cual es inmenso.  
El solo se concentra en tomar la mano de Rogers, aún no sabe que esperar de Stark.  
Lo encuentran concentrado en alguna pieza de algo que ninguno de los dos identifica, no nota sus presencias y ellos solo se quedan esperando que termine.

-Ya llegaron-comenta cuando se detiene por un momento y se está secando el sudor de la frente-Debieron avisarme-reprocha mientras se levanta, se acerca a ellos y él se tensa, pero Stark solo hace lo que mejor sabe hacer (aunque eso el aún no lo sepa) ser Tony Stark-Un placer conocerte Barnes, Sam me explico que prefieres que te llamen de esa forma, no te molesta si yo también lo hago ¿Verdad?-habla tan rápido que solo niega incapaz de abrir la boca y decir algo-Perfecto, yo soy Antony Stark, pero puedes llamarme como tu prefieras, Iron Man incluido-afirma y el solo asiente, no sabe cómo reaccionar-Ahora por favor toma asiento y desnúdate-ordena y él se tensa escudándose de inmediato tras Rogers.

-Stark-gruñe este como advertencia y el otro los ve sin entender hasta que recapacita en sus propias palabras y solo bufa.

-Que se desnude de la parte superior, me interesa ver ese brazo y saber porque está fallando-explica y puede notar que parece un poco incómodo, aun así le va a ayudar y aunque sabe que es todo por Rogers no puede evitar sentirse agradecido.

-Gracias-dice ganándose una sonrisa enorme por parte de Stark.

-Tío no es justo que parezcas un oso de peluche con tus ojos tristes-se queja y se ríe de su propio chiste, Rogers se da una palmada en la frente y toma su ropa para finalmente sentarse a su lado derecho mientras Stark le examina el brazo, y él sabe que los dos agradecen la presencia de Rogers.


	12. Chapter 12

Observa a Rogers en busca de una respuesta pero este luce tan confundido como él.  
-Tenemos un apartamento Tony, no tenemos por qué venir a quedarnos acá-trata de dialogar, aunque ya parece que está por perder la paciencia.

Él se calla porque si abre la boca lo primero que va a decir es que Rogers tiene un apartamento, él no tiene nada.

-Uno que queda demasiado lejos, acá hay espacio de sobra y nos tendréis a todos a la mano-no tiene que decir más, ambos saben que se refiere a que si el presenta algún problema ellos van a estar cerca, no sabe que pensar sobre eso, aun no entiende porque Stark lo trata bien, mejor que a Rogers por lo menos.

-Dile que si Steve, o te va a mudar con y sin tu permiso-indica Sam, solo Stark y Sam se han mantenido cerca, al parecer el resto decidió que era demasiado rápido para que tratara con ellos.

-Eso hazle caso a las alitas-indica Stark y Sam gruñe que su nombre es Sam.  
-Haz lo que quieras-suspira Rogers y Stark sonríe de una forma que lo hace alejarse por instinto.

Dos días después todas las cosas de Rogers están en el apartamento en el que han estado durmiendo y él se entretiene ayudándole a arreglar todo, tratando de poner todo como recuerda que estaba antes, cuando terminan, observa a Rogers pero este ha dejado de ver el lugar, ahora le ve a él, y teme haber hecho algo mal-¿Qué?-cuestiona de mala manera porque si pues.

-Nada, no pasa nada-niega Steve y no le dice que ha acomodado los adornos como lo hacía su madre, que ha puesto la mesa cerca de la ventana donde puede recibir la luz, útil para un dibujante, porque Bucky parece recordar muchos detalles de su persona aunque no sea consciente de esto.

Hay días que Rogers tiene que salir a hacer cosas, el no dijo más y el tampoco pregunta, en días como esos va a buscar a Sam si no se fue con Rogers, pero como hoy no es uno de esos días, va donde esta Stark, se siente cómodo con él a pesar de ser tan “singular” como dice Rogers.

-Aburrido Barnes-no es una pregunta y el no responde, solo se sienta al lado de Stark en silencio viéndole hacer y preguntando de vez en cuando, Tony ha prometido hacerle un nuevo brazo más liviano y de mayor fuerza de empuje, el solo pidió poder agarrar un vaso de cristal sin temor a romperlo-Suelta lo que estas guardando cubito-exige Tony, y el arruga la cara, detesta que le diga cubito.

-Me siento raro cerca de Rogers-confiesa y Tony deja de hacer y gira su silla hasta quedar frente a él.

-De acuerdo da más detalles-exige y él se revuelve el pelo.

-Me incomoda la forma en me que ve-indica y Tony le hace gestos para que siga hablando-Me ve como si pudiera bajarle la condenada luna y siempre me produce estas emociones contradictorias, entre temor y ese gran anhelo, porque deseo bajarle la luna y temo que si no lo hago deje de verme de esa forma-suelta y respira profundo cuando termina, se da cuenta que está de pie y se vuelve a sentar.

-Lo que tienes, tiene nombre-indica Tony, él le da toda su atención, Sam le ha explicado que mientras se sepa el nombre del problema, será mucho más fácil tratarlo-Pero tienes que hablarlo con el capi, solo él puede decírtelo porque padece lo mismo-le explica y él tiene ganas de golpearlo, lo que menos quiere es tener que hablar de esto con Rogers.

Pero no lo golpea se levanta y se encierra en el departamento, y cuando está ahí solo, es que “nota” que falta algo, tarda bastante en dar con que es y sale sin decirle nada a nadie, calcula que ya estará de vuelta antes de que Rogers regrese.

Al final resulto que su aventura le tomo más tiempo del calculado y cuando entra al departamento es recibido por un apretadísimo abrazo por parte de Rogers, puede ver a casi todo el equipo de los Vengadores por encima del hombro de este, y presiente que el Capitán América ha tenido una crisis.

-Solo salí un momento-suspira aunque le regresa el abrazo y Tony le levanta los dos pulgares, Sam le da el manotazo que él no puede así que le dice gracias en silencio, mientras espera que Rogers se convenza que no va a desaparecer-No voy a irme-murmura lo suficiente bajo para que solo este le escuche, y el asiente antes de soltarlo y verlo.

Y el maldice en diversos idiomas y de formas variopintas, porque no tiene sentido que la sola mirada de Rogers le derrita el suelo y lo haga sentir que se hunde en el océano, no es justo y no tiene sentido que un solo hombre pueda provocar todo eso con sus ojos, pero como todo ocurre dentro de su mente, solo le pega por el pecho a Rogers el paquete que trae su compra y que tanto le costó encontrar.

-¿Saliste por esto?-pregunta al rato, cuando él ya está sentado al lado de Sam y está bastante seguro que esta vez no es el único que ve el brillo que emite Rogers, busca los ojos de Tony y este solo se encoge de hombros, no le va a decir nada.

-Hacían falta-es todo lo que dice y nadie menciona nada sobre lo que trajo, aunque todos pueden ver los materiales de dibujo que Steve ha dejado en la mesa que está más cerca de la ventana.

 

Los materiales de dibujo duran dos días en la mesa antes de que Rogers lo utilice, cabe destacar que lo primero que dibuja es un perro por petición suya.


	13. Chapter 13

Ahora los días que Rogers no sale del apartamento ya sea para entrenar o probar algún invento de Stark, se sienta en la mesa cerca de la ventana a dibujar, y él se sienta a su lado, porque como le dijo Clint un día, es relajante como aparecen los trazos en el papel, casi como magia.

(Según parece luego de la pequeña crisis que el Capitán América sufrió todos decidieron quedarse)

No ha vuelta a tocar el tema de las sensaciones raras que Rogers le provoca y Stark tampoco ha sacado el tema aunque tiende a verlo con un brillo pícaro, pero al parecer recuerda que él sabe cómo matar a alguien y hacerlo parecer un accidente. No es que él se lo haya dicho sutilmente, ese día Natasha enarco una ceja y solo lo vio con aprobación. Ella no iba a intervenir en favor de ninguno.

Ya ha tratado con todos los Vengadores, y aún se mantiene a una distancia prudencial de Thor quien al parecer le gusta mucho dar abrazos, si Rogers ha notado que solo le gusta ser tocado por él, no ha dicho nada.

Es un día tan asquerosamente normal que precisamente por eso la petición de Rogers le toma tan de sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-cuestiona no porque no haya escuchado, sino porque no está del todo seguro de haber entendido sus palabras.

-Modela para mí-repite Rogers y esta vez no parece una petición de hecho suena más a una orden, y él se remueve un poco incómodo.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta en lugar de responder, los ojos de Rogers brillan de forma diferente y no sabe cómo catalogarlo.

-Porque eres mi modelo favorito-contesta este encogiéndose de hombros.

Por fortuna en ese momento llega Natasha indicando que se tiene que llevar a Steve este solo suspira y le pregunta si quiere que traiga alguna comida en particular, no se ofende la última vez que trato de cocinar y Steve tuvo la amabilidad (osadía) de comerse eso, duro dos días con dolor de estómago, Stark decía que un humano normal habría muerto, él no lo ponía en duda y agradecía que el cuerpo de Rogers le había obligado a vomitarlo todo horas después.

-Comida china-contesta porque ha descubierto que es su favorita aunque no sabe si de siempre o de ahora, Rogers no le habla mucho del pasado, no ha menos que el pregunte.

-Comida china-repite Rogers antes de inclinarse para besarle la frente, busca la mirada de Natasha pero esta se ha ido hace rato, no ha visto que los otros Vengadores se traten de la misma manera así que aún no sabe si estos gestos cariñosos de Rogers son normales o no.

Se queda observando el cuaderno de dibujo de Rogers como si esperara que este se dibujara solo o le explicara a que se refería con lo de que fuera su modelo. Así que sale a buscar a alguien que le pueda aclarar su reciente duda, por su puesto su mejor opción es Jarvis quien es una maravilla guardando secretos.

Lo que Jarvis le muestra le deja incómodo y avergonzado, cuando Rogers le dijo que modelara para él, no imagino que fuera de esa forma...


	14. Chapter 14

Cuando Steve llega al departamento solo quiere comer y dormir, está agotado, más por la cantidad de papeleo que ha tenido una misión tan simple como esta, ha sido tan absurdamente fácil que la adrenalina se le ha quedado atascada en las venas, dejándole una molesta frustración. Encontró a Bucky sentando en la cocina perdido en su mundo, pensó que estaba vagando en alguna memoria hasta que este levanto la vista hacia él y lo evaluó, buscando algún tipo de herida, cuando no encontró nada, asintió satisfecho y el solo suspiro divertido, comieron y se fueron a dormir, olvidado por completo su petición de que Bucky modelara para él o cualquier otra cosa, esta relajado con el cuerpo que duerme abrazado a él, acariciando su cabello.

A la mañana siguiente le despierta el olor del café, Steve se levanta en un estado zombi, ha dormido de un tirón y aun así se ha quedado con las ganas de durar un buen rato más acostado en la cama. Bucky lo recibe con el café hecho y unos panecillos que han salido a comprar. Steve le sonríe con cariño y se sientan los dos en silencio a desayunar.

Como se ha quedado con las ganas de actividad física le propone a Bucky salir a correr y este se muestra emocionado, está seguro que al también le altera un poco el pasar tanto tiempo en este ambiente tranquilo, pero hasta ahora no ha dado señales de querer salir a acompañarles en las misiones y él tampoco se lo ha propuesto, sabe que no es el momento.

Corren por cerca de dos horas y cuando llegan están todos sudorosos y mucho más relajados, se van a bañar a sus respectivos cuartos, si a Steve le hubiesen dicho que iba a encontrar al salir de su cuarto, habría salido mucho antes...O posiblemente no habría salido, hay cosas para las que no sabe cómo defenderse.

Bucky está de pie delante de la mesa que utiliza para dibujar, lo extraño o llamativo no es eso, sino el hecho de que está completamente desnudo, ni siquiera se ha secado y las gotas que resbalan por su cuerpo hacen que ha Steve se le tranque un poco la respiración.

-Bucky-llama teniendo que aclararse la voz pues le ha salido más ronca de lo que esperaba-¿Por qué....Por qué estas desnudo?-pregunta, le falto agregar en la sala pero está seguro que Bucky ha entendido el punto.

-Me pediste que modelara para ti, estoy modelando-contesta y eso debería de ser suficiente respuesta, pero Steve está tratando de comprender en que momento le pidió que modelara desnudo, el solo dijo que le modelara...

-Pero por que...-Steve se muerde los labios pues no sabe cómo preguntarlo sin que Bucky se sienta incomodo, de hecho el ni sabe que hacer al respecto.

-¿Vas a dibujarme o no?-cuestiona Bucky con tono cortante, no está irritado lo sabe, solo que su tono al hablar tiende a ser un poco brusco.

Steve finalmente suspira, tal vez Bucky no recuerde, pero sigue siendo un jodido huracán que pone todo su mundo de cabeza-No te muevas mucho-indica cuando ya tiene papel y lápiz en mano, las líneas apareciendo con seguridad, dibuja en un principio un cuerpo que ya conoce, tanto por vista como por tacto, patea este último pensamiento apenas aparece, levanta la vista solo unas pocas veces, ya el dibujo está casi listo cuando se da cuenta que está mal, en un principio no encuentra que ha quedado mal en el dibujo cuando parece perfecto pero sabe que está mal...Hasta que se da cuenta, ha dibujado al Bucky que recordaba no al Bucky que está de pie delante de él.

-Lo siento-se disculpa cuando arranca el papel y vuelve a comenzar, esta vez le detalla mucho más, primero el rostro donde compara las diferencias de sus recuerdos, los ojos siguen siendo de tamaño mediano, expresivos aunque en este momento no digan nada, de un tono que aún le confunde no sabe si es gris o azul muy claro. Las pestañas son largas dándole una profundidad que solo los hace más atractivos. La nariz tiene el tamaño exacto para su rostro, los labios son atrayentes, el labio superior delgado mientras que el inferior es carnoso invitando a pensamientos poco éticos y aceptables, son rosados, brillantes porque su dueño tiene la tendencia a mordérselos y a pasarle la lengua cada vez que los siente secos.

La barbilla es masculina aunque un poco fina, dándole elegancia a su rostro. Su cuello es fibroso, sus músculos definidos que le dan a su cuerpo una belleza atrayente, igual a la de un depredador. Le sorprende no por primera vez como es que el brazo izquierdo no incordia o parece algo más como un sobrante, es como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, tan a la medida y acorde al resto del cuerpo que es sorprendente. Cuando baja más su mirada se queda en blanco.

Rogers le ha pedido que se mueva lo menos posible, en un principio le pareció una petición simple de cumplir, pero ahora le está costando todo su autocontrol no huir, los ojos de Rogers apenas y le vieron cuando comenzó a dibujar, eso le hizo sentir un poco decepcionado aunque no sabía porque, luego se detuvo y arranco la hoja, volviendo a comenzar, detallándole de una manera que le estremece, lo más extraño es como siente el peso de su mirada, la palabra clave aquí es siente, sabe con exactitud que parte de su cuerpo están recorriendo los ojos de Rogers, porque esa parte arde, como si fueran sus manos y no sus ojos los que le recorren, su cuerpo se siente caliente y sabe que lo que está sintiendo es deseo, quiere que Rogers le toque pero no se siente capaz de decirle, por vergüenza y porque no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo.

Tan concentrado estaba en su dibujo y en aprenderse nuevamente las formas del cuerpo de Bucky que no se dio cuenta del efecto que tuvo su mirada en este hasta que vio la semi erección entre sus piernas.


	15. Chapter 15

Steve no pensó.

Bucky no pensó.

El primero actuó por instinto y el segundo solo respondió como mejor pudo.

En alguna parte de su mente Steve podía reconocer que esto no era correcto, que habían por los menos 1000 motivos que injustificada su actuar. Pero el gemido de Bucky cuando metió una de sus piernas entre las suyas fue suficiente para mandar todo eso al demonio. 

Se aferró al cuerpo de Rogers cuando su espalda choco contra la pared, respondiendo al beso tan bien como le era posible, tenía tanto calor que no le sorprendía si sufría de combustión espontánea. Las manos de Rogers no se quedaron solo en su espalda, pronto se movieron por sus costados, las palmas de sus manos frotando sus pezones endureciéndoles y obligándole a romper el beso para poder buscar más aire, el placer impidiéndole pensar con claridad, si esto era lo que llamaban placer estaba de acuerdo con esta práctica.

-Sostente-indico la voz de Rogers y apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse a su espalda cuando lo levanto en vilo, sus piernas rodeando su cintura rápidamente, su cuerpo tan pegado al de Rogers que podía sentir el miembro erecto de este sobre la ropa-Estoy aquí Bucky-le susurró al oído y el solo escondió el rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Aferrándose a Rogers no solo con su cuerpo.


	16. Chapter 16

La situación solo puede ser descrita como incomoda.

Esta bastante seguro que Rogers está deseando que alguna misión lo haga poder salir del edificio con una excusa aceptable, pero sorprendentemente el mundo ha decidido que vale la pena tener un poco de paz. Eso o Rogers no tiene muy buena suerte, el opta por darle espacio y ahora se la pasa casi todo el día en el taller de Tony, quien por motivos desconocidos para él no dice nada, sabe que pasa algo, de hecho todos saben que algo ha pasado, pero ninguno interviene. 

O por lo menos eso pensó él.

-Pasas casi un año desarmando el mundo para encontrarlo y ahora que lo tienes al alcance de tu mano le evitas-comento Natasha de forma casual... Tan casual que el pobre Sam se atraganto con lo que estaba tomando.

-No le estoy evitando-gruñe Steve cambiando su saco de boxeo, había vuelto a la costumbre de golpearlos hasta reventarlos.

-Por supuesto que no-corroboro Clint de forma burlona ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Steve-Solo huis el uno del otro como si tuviese la peste negra-aclaro haciendo bufar a Natasha.

-¿Qué paso?-cuestiono ella de forma directa y clara.

-Nada-negó Steve demasiado rápido y hasta el noto su error pues solo gruño antes de soltarle un golpe al saco que lo mando al otro lado del gimnasio.

-Curiosa actitud para un nada-se burló ella triunfante-Sabes que me voy a enterar de una forma u otra que tal si me ahorras tiempo y me la dices tú-convido con cierta amabilidad.

-No va a rendirse-afirmo Clint como si Steve no fuera consciente de esto.

Y solo por el hecho de que ya estaban siendo unos completos tocas pelotas Steve decidió hacer su maldad del día...Después de 70 años. 

-Bucky y yo tuvimos sexo-informo tomando dos sacos y llevándoselos consigo, si sonrió con cierta maldad mientras los otros 3 se quedaban congelados de la impresión...Nadie lo noto.

Excepto Jarvis él lo nota todo.

-¿Qué ocurre amigo de Steve Rogers? pareces deprimido-comento Thor abrazándolo, y solo porque estaba demasiado distraído no noto su cercanía sino hasta que ya estuvo en sus brazos.

-Está peleado con el capi paleta-respondió por el Tony.

-No estamos peleados-negó irritado removiéndose para ver si Thor comprendía que no le gustaba ser abrazado.

-De acuerdo, están superando “el día después”-se burló Tony ganándose dos miradas interrogantes y que Bruce soltara una maldición por golpearse con alguna herramienta.

-Tony no estés diciendo esas cosas sin fundamento-regaño el científico limpiándose los lentes, acción que él ya había registrado que hacia cuando estaba nervioso, comportamiento que mayormente generaba la agente Romanof.

-Solo tienes que verlos y eso es suficiente fundamento-afirmo Tony como si hablara de una verdad universal.

-¿A qué te refieres con “el día después”?-cuestiono Thor por los dos.

-No puedo creerme que tu no sepas que es eso-se indignó Tony y por los movimientos de sus brazos supo que era mitad en serio, mitad en broma-Deja de analizar mis movimientos cubito-regaño sin perder de vista al gigante rubio.

-No entiendo el concepto de lo que te refieres-afirmo Thor confundido.

-Es cuando tienes sexo con una persona y al día siguiente no sabes si dañaste la relación con esa persona-simplifico Tony y el deseo matarlo, había que agradecer que Thor lo tiene fuertemente apretado entre sus brazos.

-Y por la cara de asesino que tiene ahora cubito, he dado en el blanco, así que si, justo como dijiste Thor, él está deprimido-afirmo con simpleza y él tuvo ganas de matarlo, supuso que el asgardiano presintió sus deseos homicidas porque lo apretó aún más en su abrazo...Cuan equivocado estaba.

-En ese caso yo sé que es lo que necesitas para recuperar el ánimo-afirmo el grandote con tono solemne, y sin más se llevó a un bastante sorprendido Barnes, aun apretado entre sus brazos.

-No creo que al capi le vaya a gustar mucho esto-suspiro Bruce quitándose los lentes y volviéndolos a limpiar.

-Con eso aprenderá a no dejar las cosas a medias-se burló Tony retomando su reparación.


	17. Chapter 17

Bruce tenía razón al Capitán América...Oh, bueno al señor Steve Rogers no le gusto en lo más mínimo que el Sr Thor se llevara a su amigo, aunque no salió, se quedó en la sala esperando a que volviera incluso cuando paso la media noche... Hasta que se quedó dormido en el sofá.

Y fue como si el amigo del Sr Rogers hubiese esperado ese momento como una señal para poder entrar. De no ser porque Jarvis poseía la capacidad para poder percibir cada movimiento en la torre incluso cuando estuvieran todas las luces apagadas no habría notado al Sr Barnes entrar.

Encontrar a Rogers dormido en el sofá esperando a que el llegara lo hizo sentir bien aunque un poco culpable. Con un sigilo que ya era natural en él, se aproximó hasta quedar sentado en el piso, al lado de Rogers, examinando su rostro dormido, reconociendo que en “los días después” como los llamaría Tony ha extrañado a Rogers a su lado en la cama, protegiéndole de las pesadillas.

-Te recordé a ti antes que a mí-confeso sin pensarlo, pero Rogers está dormido y el necesita soltar un poco o todo lo que lleva por dentro le va a ahogar-Te llame “niño de ojos azules”, apareciste un día, colándote de mis memorias perdidas a mi presente, te convertiste en el único secreto que el Soldado del Invierno tenia, si ellos se enteraban temía que encontraran la forma de borrarte, me aferre a ti como un barco a su ancla-suspira acariciando los cabellos de Rogers maravillándose por el brillo de este incluso estando dormido-Aun ahora son más los detalles de ti que de mí, los que recuerdo, aunque algunos son más confusos que otros, no sé cuáles son reales y cuales son creados por mi desesperado deseo de ti, te has convertido en mi todo y no sé qué hacer con eso-suspiro observando a Rogers como si esperara algo...Pero ¿Qué?

-Entonces debemos estar a mano, porque yo no he dejado de recordarte desde que te perdí-murmuro Rogers abriendo los ojos.

-Fingiste estar dormido-acuso siendo lo primero que salió de su boca.

-Culpable-acepto Rogers tomando su mano izquierda que estaba apoyada en el sofá, acercándolo a sus labios y dejándola ahí. Y aunque era poco probable estaba seguro que podía sentir el calor de los labios de Rogers contra el frio metal-Temo haber cometido un error al haberme dejado llevar Bucky-confeso jalándolo hasta hacer que se sentara a su lado, casi encima de el para ser más exactos.

-¿Te arrepientes?-cuestiono a pesar que la respuesta le daba pavor.

-Sí y no-suspiro Rogers acariciando su cabello-Me arrepiento porque temo haberme aprovechado de ti, y no, porque todo lo que tenga que ver contigo es preciado para mí, cada instante, cada experiencia se convierte en una memoria invaluable-explico jugando con su cabello. Viéndolo con esos ojos que tantas emociones le provocaba.

-No te aprovechaste de mi-afirmo porque estaba seguro de ello. Porque Rogers le había dado mucho más de lo que se había sentido capas de pedir.

-Bucky ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-cuestiono Rogers y él se quedó en blanco sin saber que se suponía que debía de responder a una pregunta como esa.


	18. Chapter 18

Está en alguna parte de Europa, no está del todo seguro de cual, tan solo ha tomado el primero transporte que ha tenido a la mano, está perdido y lo sabe, así como también sabe que puede dar media vuelta y volver a los brazos cobijosos de Rogers que le recibiría con estos abiertos, está seguro y por eso no da media vuelta y sigue avanzando, aunque no sepa a donde debe llegar, sabe que hasta que no encuentre lo que busca no debe volver, porque solo le hará daño a quien más le importa en esta vida.

“-Bucky ¿Qué es lo que más desea?-en un principio no comprendió que se suponía que quería decir Rogers con esta pregunta, que respuesta se suponía que debía de dar, que quería Rogers que le respondiera, así que respondió con la verdad que era lo único que tenía.

-No lo sé-“

Por eso se fue, porque no puede estar al lado de Rogers si ni siquiera sabe que es lo que desea para sí mismo, porque Rogers ha estado esperando a Bucky Barnes y él ni si quiera es la sombra de ese hombre, de hecho no es tan si quiera un hombre completo, porque lo han quebrado tantas veces, que ya se le han perdido piezas, así que su rompecabezas está incompleto, por eso antes de poder pararse delante de Rogers nuevamente debe de por lo menos ser capaz de decirle cuán importante es para él, no solo porque sepa que Rogers desee escuchar esa respuesta, sino porque él desea decirlo.

 

 

 

Steve leyó la carta de Bucky una y otra vez, hasta el punto que se la aprendió de memoria, y aunque le dolía la partida de este, creía en las palabras de su carta.  
“Me voy porque tu esperas a una persona que ya no soy, y yo necesito poder caminar sin depender de tu hombro, me voy porque necesito volver, porque un sigo en alguna parte del camino y debo encontrarme antes de poder verte nuevamente.  
Bucky Barnes.”


	19. Chapter 19

No importo cuanta pataleta hiciera Tony o lo que este dijera, cuando se acordaba de ser racional, Steve se negó a que alguno de ellos fuera a buscar a Bucky, alegando que este volvería cuando quisiera. Al final el ultimato de que si seguía insistiendo se regresaba a su departamento fue suficiente para que Tony se callara.

Y la vida sigue, el continua saliendo en misiones, ayudando a sus amigos, todo sigue mientras se pregunta dónde está Bucky, a veces se siente a punto de caer en la tentación de ir a buscarle, pero vuelve a tomar su carta y se calma al leer como le afirmo que volverá.

Es al mes que llega una carta y él se da cuenta que recupera un alivio que no sabía que había perdido.

“No sé si antes me gustaban o no, pero recientemente he descubierto que me gustan mucho los amaneceres y los atardeceres, no sé si están relacionados con algún recuerdo pero me hacen sentir nostálgico, me relajan, lo que si recordé (como no, algo sobre ti) es que prometiste hacerme un cuadro cuando volviéramos de la guerra, solo que no sé de qué iba dicho cuadro... ¿Lo terminaste? Me dieron ganas de verte dibujar nuevamente...  
Estoy bien, escuche que en tu reciente misión las cosas se complicaron un poco, ten cuidado que no eres inmortal Rogers.

J. Bucky Barnes.”

Si alguno de los vengadores noto como el volvió a sonreír ninguno dijo nada, solo respiraron muchos más tranquilos.

Aún no sabe que es lo que más le alegra si el haber recibido una carta por parte de Bucky, o como este le regaño en su carta, una costumbre que no ha perdido, aunque no recuerde, Bucky sigue teniendo ciertas costumbres.


	20. Chapter 20

Está cansado, no quiere levantarse y menos aún moverse, el frio entra a su piel y él se siente congelado nuevamente, es cuando más desea tener a Rogers a su lado, porque este siempre emite una absurda cantidad de calor, y es su refugio particular, pero no está ni la mitad de menos roto que el día que se fue, así que aún no puede verle, aun no puede volver, pero tampoco se siente con fuerzas para levantarse, es una completa mierda y él no está seguro de cómo se supone que debe de avanzar.

Es cuando de pronto siente una manito acariciando su cabello.

-Volviste-murmura al ver al niño de ojos azules, sabe que es un Steve niño pero no se siente capaz de llamarlo por su nombre o su apellido, no sabe porque-Ya sé quién eres-comenta mientras este le sigue acariciando el cabello, supone que es algo que Rogers ha hecho desde que es niño porque el Rogers adulto también lo hace.

Pero como siempre el niño no dice nada, al menos no con palabras, porque sus ojos siguen siendo igual de comunicativos que siempre. Y ahora le dicen que debe de levantarse porque hace demasiado frio, él tiene frio, lo ve toser y frotarse los brazos, y aunque una parte lógica de su mente le dice que este niño no es un ser tangible que pueda llegar a enfermarse, la otra parte, la que siempre reacciona por Steve Rogers le obliga a levantarse y buscar refugio del frio.

 

 

Steve abre la nueva carta mientras esta con los Vengadores en alguna parte de África, pero Tony a programado a Jarvis para que escanee cada carta y se la mande.

“¿Cuándo eras pequeño eras enfermizo?  
No me gusta el frio, me recuerda a los días que debía de volver a la cámara de criogenización, me gusta el calor, en especial el que tu desprendes ¿Sabes si es sano que desprendas tanto calor?

Hoy me di cuenta que te extraño, te he extrañado incluso cuando no te recordaba. ¿Es eso raro? Creo que hoy estoy melancólico, por cierto me gusta leer.  
J. Bucky Barnes


	21. Chapter 21

Esta vez el niño no se va, y él se pregunta porque volvió, él ya sabe quién es, así que no comprende porque está ahí, tampoco es como si supiera porque apareció en un principio, pero reconoce que sigue caminando gracias a este niño.

Ahora está en Francia, se ha buscado un trabajo y está aprendiendo a convivir con el resto de las personas, aunque quien más le gusta sigue siendo Rogers.

Trabaja en un restaurante, le gusta el olor a la comida mientras la preparan y ayuda a botar a los clientes indeseados, ha clasificado sus lugares preferidos, el que encabeza la lista es una vieja librería que parece de por lo menos hace dos siglos, le encanta ir halla, le gusta el olor a viejo y los libros que parecen haber sido olvidados, la nieta del dueño es quien siempre le recibe, al parecer la chica es feliz con su presencia, eso es raro, la única persona que conoce que es feliz con su presencia era Rogers.

Hablando de Rogers no es que piense en el a cada instante, es solo que la mayoría de sus recuerdos se basan en él, o mejor dicho giran en torno a él, y en parte ha descubierto quien era “Bucky” en base a los sentimientos de los recuerdos, Bucky era una persona protectora con quienes le importaban, era pícaro y no sabía mantenerse quieto, lo cual es curioso, porque el Rogers de sus recuerdos era un joven enfermizo y la mayor parte del tiempo debía de mantenerse en cama. Recuerda que él le hacía compañía, haciendo malabares para siempre tener tiempo para estar a su lado. Trabajando horas extras para poder comprar la comida y los materiales de dibujo de su amigo. Ha leído y visto lo suficiente para comprender que Bucky amaba a Steve Rogers, en un principio como un amigo, cuidando de el en todo momento, no solo por las enfermedades de Steve, sino también por su suicida sentido de la moral, siempre andaba defendiendo a alguien que no dudaba en huir y dejarle el muerto a él, o enfrentándose al patán de turno, supone que de hecho la sutileza para andar la aprendió fue en aquel entonces, pues siempre llegaba de sorpresa para ayudar a Steve.

Es curioso pero aún no sabe cuándo fue que el amor de Bucky por Steve cambio. Porque en algún momento Bucky dejo de ver a Steve solo como su amigo, para que se convirtiera en su todo, Steve era su motivo para despertarse cada día, porque aunque nadie lo notaba, Steve seguía siendo torpe e imprudente, el súper suero no le había curado eso.

Es curioso pero el Steve Rogers que él conoce, es más bien metódico con sus movimientos y bastante preciso, aunque aún hay muchas cosas que se pueden pulir, no es similar al Steve Rogers de sus recuerdos.

Tal vez por eso comprende, que el Steve Rogers de sus recuerdos no es la misma persona que le espera, por lo mismo que el ya no es el Bucky Barnes que Steve espera, es en días como esos que se pregunta a quien espera Steve. 

 

 

Han pasado ya 13 meses y 2 días desde que llego la última carta, Bucky no las envía con un patrón de tiempo así que no sabe cuándo debe esperarlas así que las espera siempre, continua con su vida, retomando viejas costumbres, ha vuelto a pintar, en parte porque es cierto que le prometió a Bucky que le daría un cuadro cuando volvieran de la guerra, pero ninguno volvió así que nunca lo hizo y la otra parte porque es lo que siempre amo hacer y ahora...Ahora se siente un poco más completo que el día que despertó 70 años en el futuro.


	22. Chapter 22

Natasha no comprende en que momento la misión se salió de control, ella y Clint han conseguido resguardarse, pero desconocen el paradero de los demás, los comunicadores se han atrofiado y aunque ambos saben dónde está la nave, ninguno está dispuesto a irse sin los demás. Han pasado la noche con todos los sentidos alertas, buscando una señal de sus compañeros o de sus enemigos.

Quizás ese fue su error, se creyeron invencibles y subestimaron el poder de HYDRA. Ahora están pagando las consecuencias. Han pasado 4 días desde que llegaron y dos desde que se separaron. Están dentro de una base de HYDRA que ya es más ruinas que otra cosa y aun así sigue siendo inmensa, lo suficiente para que al menos ellos estén en diversas partes, supone que la tormenta de nieve también les ha debido de joder bastante. 

Al primero que han neutralizado es a Thor, sospecha que eso fue lo primero que los tomo por sorpresa, dar por hecho que no había fuerza humana capaz de detener al dios el dejo en Shock. Luego fue el capi, aún no saben si está vivo siquiera, recuerda haberle visto cubrirse con el escudo, y aunque está segura de que puede decir que Rogers se las ha visto peores en este momento ninguna experiencia le viene a la mente. Bruce cayo por algún tipo de sedante, Iron Man se lo llevo lejos, un Hulk es una fuerza casi invencible, pero Bruce es solo un humano, y ninguno desea averiguar si se puede dañar al humano.

Así que quedaron ella y Clint cubriéndoles las espaldas. Hace dos días de esos y está asustada, por primera vez es capaz de reconocer que está asustada, sabe que en este negocio la taza de vida es baja, pero el que ninguno de ellos sea de capacidades normales le había hecho creer hasta ahora que la taza de ellos era un poco más alta.

Clint coloca su mano sobre su hombro y con ese solo gesto le dice que todos están bien, porque deben de estarlo.

Ella le sonríe, porque su única opción es creer en la fe de él, porque ella no se siente capaz de creer en nada en este momento.

-Estáis muy a la vista-les dice una voz por los comunicadores, y ambos reaccionan al momento irguiendo sus armas listos para defenderse, pero la voz solo bufa en algo parecido a la risa-No tengo tiempo para esto, voy a abrirles un camino, así que necesito que sean rápido, he ubicado al Asgardiano, esta sedado, pero supongo que si le quitan las intravenosas se recuperara rápido, su organismo no es igual al nuestro después de todo, irán primero por el-indica y ella no reconoce la voz pero Clint asiente, así que da por hecho que el sí.

Y ha debido de notar su confusión porque solo modula un nombre y ella vuelve a respirar “Bucky”.

 

 

Todo su cuerpo duele y el considera que debe de ser porque medio castillo le ha caído encima, ha dejado de moverse porque necesitaba tomar un descanso, pero al parecer se ha quedado dormido en algún momento, hace conteo de lo que ha pasado, y lo último que recuerda es que Thor ha sido impactado por un arma que le ha dejado fuera de combate, luego le apuntaron a él y solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con su escudo, no sabe que habrá pasado con el resto pero debajo de estos escombros no va a enterarse, así que comienza a arrastrarse nuevamente, el escudo lo ha perdido en algún momento de cuando salió volando, es una lástima ya le había cogido cariño...Tal vez si se lo pide Tony le haga uno nuevo, y está desvariando así que mejor se apura.


	23. Chapter 23

Justo como Bucky anuncio les ha hecho un camino para que pudieran llegar hasta Thor, quien ya sin el sedante en su cuerpo sigue bastante desorientado pero al menos parece ser capaz de mantenerse en pie por sí mismo, algo que ambos agradecen, Natasha está bastante segura que ni entre los dos habrían podido con el gigante rubio. Ahora solo les hace falta encontrar a los otros 3 y ya está comenzando a creer que las cosas pueden mejorar.

Hasta que ve eso.

-Me pregunto si en la tienda de disfraces darán descuentos-murmura Clint levantando su arco y flecha, listo para disparar, y ella no comprende cómo es que en momentos como este el aún tiene sentido del humor.

-Es probable, pero no vais a enfrentarlo, seguid el camino que os indique-ordena Bucky y teniendo en cuenta que Thor no parece capaz de resistir ni el puñetazo de Tony fuera de su armadura ambos concuerdan que por esta vez lo mejor es correr.

Pero no han llegado muy lejos antes de que delante de ellos todo comience a volar en pedazos, y tengan que desviarse, Bucky maldice por el comunicador y les indica una nueva ruta, luego todo se silencia y vuelven a estar solos, dependiendo de sus propios sentidos.

-Sigan avanzando ya casi estamos-anuncio la voz de Stark y no le avergüenza reconocer que se alegra de escucharle-Bueno él llegara antes-murmura después y ella está a punto de preguntar quién, cuando vuelven a dispararles, solo que algo cae delante de ellos, y el rugido que suelta es suficiente para poder identificarlo, Hulk ha vuelto y no parece que este muy contento.

-Es hora que llames tu martillo-indico Clint a Thor y este solo asintió indicándoles que se le alejaran un poco, y así hicieron, Clint buscando altura porque es donde mejor se maneja y ella apoyando a Hulk.

Saber dónde esta sus amigos no es algo difícil solo tiene que seguir los disparos y el sonido de los rugidos de Hulk, no cuenta con su comunicador porque se ha roto cuando lo han mandado a volar. Tampoco cuenta con su escudo así que reconoce que está un poco desarmado, por lo que toma lo que en sus buenos tiempos fue una puerta y se apresura en alcanzarles.

Los agentes de HYDRA que se interponen en su camino, no son contrincantes para él, al único que aún no han ubicado es a Steve y tienen el tiempo contado, literalmente, ha colocado una bomba en el castillo y solo tienen 7 minutos para salir de ahí, contando que Stark llegue a tiempo.

Natasha no reflexiona que están en desventajas solo vuelve a repetirse que se las han visto peores y han salidos todos en pie, Thor ya puede defenderse solo aunque Clint sigue cuidándole la espalda, Hulk parece decidido destruir todo lo que esté al alcance de sus manos, y ella solo se pregunta dónde están Steve y Bucky, en especial porque el único que no ha dado respuesta por el comunicador es Steve así que lo tuvo que perder o se le ha dañado, prefiere pensar eso hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

Esta tan concentrada que el impacto la toma por sorpresa, no registra el dolor ni la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo, solo la fuerza que la ha mandado contra el suelo. Por un momento se pierde, olvida donde esta y lo que está ocurriendo, luego todo se vuelve negro. 

El primero en reaccionar es Hulk quien toma a Natasha en brazos y salta, ha visto la nave llegar y sabe que ya es tiempo de irse.

El segundo es Clint quien le indica a Thor que deben de buscar al Capi para poder irse, Thor asiente pero algo le impacta y le manda lejos, pero cuando Clint ya llega a su lado no se sorprende de encontrar al Capitán al lado del rubio quitándole de encima a quienes sean esta vez, que parecen cucaracha acabas con uno y salen mil más.

-Qué bueno que llegaste ya es tiempo de irnos-indica acercándose a Steve y es cuando nota la sangre manchando su costado, quiere decir algo pero las balas regresan y es hora de que busquen resguardo. Él se escuda en lo que en algún momento fue una pared sólida, ahora es solo un escombro que al menos le sirve para refugiarse, el Capitán y Thor están a unos metros de él, los ve hablar aunque no puede escuchar nada por el comunicador de Thor, ya vio que el de Steve está roto.

Thor asiente y el supone que Steve le ha indicado una táctica de ataque, eso es bueno está cansado de estar a la defensiva, le gusta más la ofensiva...

Cuan equivocado estuvo.

Steve lo ve, y asiente.

¿A qué? No sabe, porque a él no le han dicho nada, pero de igual manera asiente en respuesta, Steve sonríe y el comienza a tener un mal presentimiento.

 

Ya ha visto a Steve pero está lejos de él, y estos sujetos salen de debajo de las piedras, de las paredes y hasta de las sombras, lo único que hacen es retrasarle y molestarlo, lo cual es un grave error, si era peligroso como Bucky, ahora como el Soldado del Invierno es Letal, y no va a dudar en destruir a todo el que se interponga entre Steve Rogers y el.


	24. Chapter 24

Está en Francia cuando alguien se acerca y se insinúa a él, es un hombre de cabello castaño y de su misma estatura y de cuerpo bien formado, es atractivo reconoce, pero solo eso, no le quita el aliento ni hace estremecer su cuerpo, pero aun así se deja guiar por este cuando le invita a salir esa noche, es más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, quiere saber si es capaz de reaccionar de la misma forma que el día que Rogers le toco, o como lo hace en sus recuerdos.

Y aunque su cuerpo si reacciono, no pudo sentirse más incómodo hasta el punto que tuvo que irse casi huyendo de la discoteca.

Fue cuando paso delante de su librería preferida que se encontró con alguien de su pasado aunque él no lo sabía...

-Sargento Barnes-le llamo alguien y él se detuvo en seco su mente procesando las vías de escape más cercanas y que podía utilizar como arma además de su brazo izquierdo.

-Abuelo, te he dicho que no hay forma que él sea el Sargento Barnes-esa voz si la reconoció era la chica que atendía la tienda y que siempre parecía contenta de recibirlo.

-Te digo que es el, él es Bucky Barnes-afirmo el hombre mayor apresurándose en llegar hasta el, y tal vez por la curiosidad se quedó quieto esperándole.

-Buenas noches-saludo observando al anciano delante de él.

-Buenas noches Sarge-le saludo el hombre quitándose el sombrero, y al igual que le paso con Tony Stark, hubo algo en los gestos de este hombre que le fueron familiares. El nombre escapando de sus labios antes de que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo.

-¿Antoine?-cuestiono recreando la imagen de un joven de unos 14 años. Comparando en su cabeza las diferencias.

-70 años esperando que viniera Sarge, 70 años en los que he guardado vuestros encargos, el suyo y el del Capitán-afirmo Antoine y por primera vez se percató del sobre que el hombre traía consigo.

-¿El encargo?-cuestiono sintiéndose tonto, pero quien podía culparlo, sabía que conocía a este hombre pero como cosa rara le seguían faltando piezas.

-¿No recuerda Sarge?-Antoine negó mostrándose más divertido que indignado-Luego de que el Capitán Rogers nos sacara de aquellas ruinas, ambos me encargaron algo, afirmando que la dedicatoria se lo pondrían ustedes mismos-conto Antoine, y la memoria vino sola.

-Fueron 5 días bajo los restos de tu casa Antoine-murmuro sonriéndole con cariño, recordando un poco del mocoso claustrofóbico que por 5 días tuvo que entretener contándole sobre el famoso Capitán América, en como este no siempre fue tan grande. Hasta que el mismo Steve Rogers apareció sacándolos de ahí, los 5 días que ellos llevaban ahí abajo los llevaba Steve quitando piedras y escombros.

-Espero que aun recuerde cuál era su deseo Sarge, eso que no me dijo para colocar en la dedicatoria-indico Antoine antes de despedirse y partir con su nieta que se encontraba muda de asombro.

 

Ya en su pequeño departamento, volvió a observar la fotografía, observando a un sonriente Bucky que estaba siendo abrazado por Steve Rogers, Antoine le había mencionado que él se negó a decirle que iba a ir en la dedicatoria, había hablado de deseo.

-¿Qué desea colocar en la dedicatoria Sarge?-pregunto Antoine acercándose a él, mientras ellos terminaban de guardar todo para volver a partir.

-¿Qué deseo?-repitió Bucky con tono pícaro, observando a Steve que lucía cansado pero radiante-Yo lo colocare Antoine-murmuro desordenándole el cabello al chiquillo pelirrojo.

 

-Bucky ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-cuestiono Rogers viéndolo con una intensidad que el no supo descifrar.

 

Con una sonrisa que no tuvo que ensayar, volteo la foto y escribió que era aquello que más deseaba.

Luego comenzó a guardar sus pocas pertenencias, el sobre con la foto y el encargo de Steve y se fue a comprar un boleto de regreso a América, ya era hora de volver.

 

 

Lo que nunca se imaginó o planteo siquiera era que Jarvis le iba a recibir diciéndole que el Sr Steve Rogers tenía dos días desaparecidos, mientras los Avengers se defendían esperando poder reagruparse. Por fortuna el Programa conocido como Jarvis también tenía la capacidad de pilotar un avión para llevarlo hasta halla.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este el final de esta historia a menos que mi musa desee colaborar con unos extras que quiero escribir de ella, a quienes lo lean ojala les guste.

Cuando Steve despertó se encontró con Sam a su lado igual que la vez pasada, solo que en esta ocasión había resultado mucho más herido y hasta él era capaz de reconocerlo, y aunque sabía que no se encontraba solo en aquel hospital, no pudo evitar desear que cierta persona en particular estuviera a su lado.

Lo que Steve no sabe es que si hubiese despertado 2 horas antes habría visto a dicha persona durmiendo a su lado, que solo se levantó porque Sam le insistió que fuera a descansar.

Pero como cosa rara, Bucky no se quedó en un lugar ubicable, así que ninguno quiso decirle a Steve que había sido este quien les había salvado en las ruinas de aquella base de HYDRA. 

Y aunque Tony y la Dra. Chang le afirmaron que ellos podían sanar sus heridas en un santiamén, Steve se negó, él prefería sanar de forma natural, además su organismo no actuaba como el de una persona corriente.

Así que estuvo hospitalizado por una semana, mucho menos de lo que lo estaría una persona común.

Aunque Tony se quejó y ellos también opinaron (los Avengers) Steve se regresó a su departamento, al cual muy sutilmente ya había llevado la mayoría de sus cosas.

 

Le gustaba convivir con sus amigos, pero volvía a necesitar su espacio, acostumbrado a su independencia y su amarga soledad.

 

Fue por eso que a pesar de lo densa y pesada que era la soledad de su departamento no se arrepintió de haber regresado.

-Necesito una mascota-suspiro aunque sabía que mentía, la única vez que se planteó tener una mascota había sido en medio de la guerra compartiendo tienda con Bucky, planeando el sin fin de cosas que harían al volver de la guerra, entre ellas tener una mascota, porque el sin fin de alergia de Steve se los impedía, pero ahora ya no las tenía y ambos querían complacer ese capricho infantil.

-Estoy cansado-suspiro abriendo la puerta de su cuarto, extrañaba a Bucky y ahora también extrañaría su escudo.

Aunque Tony afirmo que le haría uno nuevo e igual al otro, pero no era lo mismo, había tenido ese escudo consigo durante 70 años mientras dormía.

 

-Sigues siendo el alma de la fiesta-se burló su mayor dolor de cabeza ahí en medio de su cama. Aparentemente desnudo y solo con su escudo cubriéndole.

-¿Cuándo...? ¿Cómo....?-Steve afirmaría después que el no tartamudeo y que si pudo hacer una pregunta elocuente, Bucky seria magnánimo y solo sonreiría sin negar ni afirmar sus palabras, Natasha por su puesto no lo creería y se imaginaria por sí misma la escena.

-Respira profundo Cap, no queremos que te de una crisis asmática-le pico Bucky con mirada traviesa-Ahora vas a seguir viéndome como si fuera un espejismo o vas a dibujarme-cuestiono inclinándose un poco hacia delante contra el escudo.

-¿Dibujarte?-pregunto Steve recuperándose de la impresión, negando divertido, Bucky siempre sería un huracán en su vida-Quien sabe-comento dejando caer su chaqueta sobre la silla del escritorio-Tal vez tenga pensado hacer algo más aprovechando tu sorpresa-indico sacándose la camisa que fue a parar junto a la chaqueta.

-¿Y qué cosas tiene pensado el Capitán?-cuestiono Bucky con burla, sus ojos grises brillando con tanta picardía que Steve sentía como la piel le ardía de la excitación. Conocía perfectamente esa mirada por parte de Bucky.

-Unas cuantas ideas, aunque...Todas dependen del tiempo que vayas a quedarte-indico Steve subiéndose a la cama, sus zapatos y calcetines olvidados en alguna parte de su cuarto.

-Eso depende del tiempo que quieras que me quede-y aunque el tono de Bucky no había dejado de ser pícaro se podía notar la incertidumbre en su voz, temiendo la respuesta de Steve.

-Te he extrañado por más de 70 años ¿No te da eso una pista?-Steve tomo el escudo y lo dejo con suavidad en el suelo, observando en plenitud toda la belleza de Bucky.

-Ya no soy el mismo hombre de hace 70 años-susurro Bucky los ojos devorando cada detalle del rostro de Steve, estudiando los cambios transcurridos durante un año, la verdad es que cuando fue a buscarlo a aquella base de HYDRA lo que menos tuvo fue tiempo de poder observarlo hasta saciarse.

 

-Me parece justo, yo tampoco soy el mismo-afirmo Steve encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a ese detalle-Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta Bucky ¿Por cuánto quieres quedarte?-volvió a preguntar sin juegos dejando su corazón en la mesa, sabiendo que el otro sabría verlo latir temeroso.

 

-Por siempre mi imborrable-contesto Bucky uniendo sus labios.

No era su primer beso y tampoco sería el último, pero era diferente, porque decía te amo sin tapujos, sin temores y sin tabús. Decía te extrañe desde el fondo del corazón, y finalmente un estoy en casa que sabía a gloria.


End file.
